towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui I "Daxia in Flames"
thumb|left Prolog: center|350px Auf Daxia: T'anma und Imani rannten durch den Flur des Gebäudes zu den Zimmerplänen. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Das Leben der Geiseln war nun wichtiger als die Dunklen Jäger direkt zu verfolgen. Vor allem hatten diese eine wertvolle Geisel. Auch wenn es den beiden Toa sehr schwer fiel, mussten sie zuerst an Helryx denken. Erst wenn Helryx in Sicherheit war, könnte man versuchen die anderen Geiseln zu befreihen. '''D'rei Hochhäuser weiter saß Dark M auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete die Kämpfe durch sein Fehrnglas. Er lächelte finster. Seine Pläne waren aufgegangen. Helryx hatte die weg geschickt welche für ihn eine Gefahr darstellten und die Dunklen Jäger würden jene Mitwisser seines Vorhabens beseitigen. Dark M stand auf und klappte den Stuhl zusammen. Mal sehen on Helryx aus dieser Lektion lehrnen würde, dachte der Toa und zog seine Kaputze über die Kanohi. Kapitel 1: Internal Unrest 'Ü'ber all in Daxia tobten wilde Kämpfe. Die Streitkräfte des Ordens von Mata Nui hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die letzten drei Stadteile, welche sich noch nicht in den Händen der Dunklen Jäger befanden zu halten. Mit jedem Tag sank die Chance auf einen Sieg. Nur zwei Toa hatten die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgeben. Helryx lag im künstlichen Koma so das sie nicht den Verletzungen erlag, Axonn, Brutaka und nun auch Botar waren fort. Imani erinnerte sich noch an die schmerzlichen Schreie Botars als er Helryx in das Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Diese Schreie würde sie nie mehr vergessen. Besonders den letzten nicht, er war so voller Wut und Zorn, es war mehr der Schrei eines Rahi als der eines Titans gewesen. Dann rannte Botar aus dem Gebäude. Später fanden einige Vahki Botars Kanohi was zu dem Gerücht führte das er gefallen sei. 'T'anma saß auf einem Stuh und drückte sich ein Tuch auf eine Wunde am Oberarm. Obwohl er den Dunklen Jäger hatte noch erschlagen können schaffte dieser es noch ihn mit seiner Schusswaffe in den Arm zu schießen. Der Toa war sauer darüber, denn jede Minute in dem er nicht kämpfen konnte fehlte ein Kämpfer für den Orden. Wie dem auch sei, dachte er und drückte das Tuch fester auf die Wunde, bald werde ich wieder mitkämpfen. Imani und Tanma wussten das es in Daxia keinen Sieg geben würde, sondern nur eine weitere Niederlage. Aber sie mussten Zeit erkaufen, Zeit für die Verstärkunstruppen. Azusa und Ingnika saßen zudem in einem bereits von den Dunklen Jägern besetzten Stadteil fest. Dennoch hatten sie alle noch immer die Hoffnung, diesen Krieg zu überleben. 'Ü'ber einen Vahki hatte Tanma erfahren das auch Dume sich an der Befreihung Daxias beteiligen wollte. Aber wann und mit wie viel Vahki der heimliche Herrscher Metru Nuis aufbrechen wollte konnte man ihm nicht sagen. Tanma ließ sich das Verband anlegen und stand wieder auf. Mit seiner endsicherten Waffe schloss er sich den Vahki an. Wenn man diesen Krieg gewinnen wollte musste man zuerst die innere Ruhelosigkeit in der Ordensführung beenden, etwas das in den Wirren der vergangenen Tage immer unmöglich zu werden schien. Imani schloss dem Vahkitrupp auf. Sie sah Tanma an, sprach aber kein Wort. Das Schweigen war so erdrückend geworden wie der Lärm der Geschütze und Waffen. Kapitel 2: Painful Truth 'D'ie Truppe hatte die Zone Sechs erreicht und wechselte mit den anderen ab. Zone Sechs was zwar nicht die an der am heftigsten gekämpft wurde, doch war hier der große Flugplatz. Wenn dieser fiel, würde die ohne hin schon schwache Versorgung völlig zusammen brechen. An diesem Tag schwiegen die Waffen. Solche Tage gab es nicht oft. Es waren die Tage an denen auch die Dunklen Jäger ihre Versorgungsgüter empfingen und ihre Kräfte vorübergehend abzogen. Für den Toa war mitler weile eine monotoner Rytmus aus den Tagen der Kämpfe und den Tagen geworden an den Versorgungsgüter kamen. Tanma dachte darüber nach wieso der Orden von Metru Nui nicht nach Daxia gekommen war. Sie zogen für den Westlichen Kontinent in den Krieg. Für Tanma war dies unverständlich. Und er würde wenn alles überstanden sein sollte auch seine Meinung dazu äußern. Jetzt aber dachte er nur an die Luftschiffe mit Versorgunsgütern. Imani war mit einigen Vahki zum Tower gelaufen um dort den Bericht für diese Woche zu holen. 'E's sah schlecht aus. Auch wenn die Luftschiffe kamen würden bald neue Kräfte gebraucht. Eine der Zonenhatte es zwar geschafft den Sturm der Dunklen Jäger aufzuhalten, hatte aber bei der Verteidigung hohe Verluste gemacht. Das letzte was Tanma gebrauchen konnte war eine Neuverteilung der immer weniger werdenen Vahki. Die Toa die sich dem Wiederstand angeschlossen hatten waren gute Kämpfer aber nur ein schwacher Trost. Tanma blickte auf den Hügel und hörte wilde Schritte. "An die Waffen!" schrie er, "sie greifen den Flughafen an!" Mit Tornados und Windstößen verlangsamten Tanma und Imani den Vorspurt der Dunklen Jäger, sie verschaften den Vahki und anderen Toa Zeit sich in Position zu begeben. Auch wenn die Wind und Luftattacken viele Dunkle Jäger niederstreckte, so gaben sie aber nicht auf. Es schien als wäre der Angriff auf den Flughafen an langer Hand geplant worden. 'T'anma begann die Dunklen Jäger mit Windstößen und Tornados zu bekämpfen. Das hielt verlangsammte deren Vormarsch aber nur. Jetzt folgte auch Imani, die Luftattacken der beiden Toa führten unter den Dunklen Jägern zu ersten Verlusten und verschafften den Vahki Zeit sich zu formieren. In diesem Moment dachte der Toa an die Inika Metru. Die Elite Soldaten des Ordens von Metro Nui. Aber dieser waren an einem anderen Schauplatz des Krieges, weit weg von hier auf dem Westlichen Kontinent. Dem Toa mißfiel dieser Sachverhalt. Warum dem westlichen Kontinent zur Hilfe eilen wenn Daxia auch Hilfe brauchte? Aber jetzt musste er sich wieder auf seine Schlacht konzentrieren. Er musste den Flughafen verteidigen. Koste es was es wolle. Tanma erzeugte einen weitren Tornado der Staub und Dreck aufwirbelte. Für einen kurzen Moment waren die Dunklen Jäger nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Gegner zu sehen. Kapitel 3: The return of the Heroes Bild:Steel_Takea.JPG|Steel Takea Bild:The_Submarines_of_the_Pit.JPG|The Fleet of the Pit Bild:Pit_Wale.JPG|Pit Wale 'D'ie beiden Dunklen Jäger stand auf dem Wachturm des Hafens und starrten auf das endlose Meer. Etwas am Horizont hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Von weitem sah es aus als ob zwei Takea Haie einen größeren Wasserrahi antackierten. Doch desto näher die Flossen kamen desto größer wurden sie. Die beiden Dunklen Jäger wurden unsicher. Irgend etwas näherte sich ihnen, etwas das sehr groß sein musste. Die drei Objekte näherten sich weiter dem großen Aussenhafen von Daxia. Die beide Haiflossen schien jetzt vor dem größeren Gebilde zu schwimmen. Einer der Dunklen Jäger erschrak als ihm ein Detail auffiel. Die Objekte bewegten sich in Formation, große Wasserrahi verhielten sich anders. Die Alarmsirenen ertönten über das ganze Hafengelände. Als es auf dem großen Anleger von Dunklen Jägern und Söldnertoa wimmelte waren die Objekte aufenmal wieder abgetaucht. Es war nicht zu erahnen wann sie wieder auftauchen würden. 'E'rst einem Söldnertoa des Wassers viel etwas merkwürdiges auf, das Wasser wurde in den Hafen gedrückt. Dem Toa schoß es sofort durch den Kopf, nur sehrgroße Objekte unter der Wasseroberfläche schoben Wasser so vor sich her. Den Dunklen Jägern fiel es kaum auf das sich die Toasöldner verabschiedet hatten und rasch vom Hafengelände verschwunden waren. Aus dem aufbrausendem Wasser wurde starke Wellen die bereits über den Anleger auf das Hafengelände schwappten. Die Dunklen Jäger sprangen erschreckt nach hinten als 2 Km vor der Hafeneinfahrt die zwei Haiflossen wie aus dem Wasser schnitten. Es waren riesige stählender Haiflossen und unter ihnen zeichnete sich der Umriß eines großen Wasserfahrzeugs ab. Unter tossendem und aufschäumendem Wassers brachen zwei Uboote aus dem Wasser von der größe einer mittleren Insel. Das Wasser wurde von den massigen Stahlkonstruktionen buchstäblich wegeschoben. 'D'ie Dunklen Jäger packte kaltes Endsetzen, die beiden mechanischen Inseln rasten ungebremst auf das Pier zu, sie hatten wohl die Motoren gestopt aber nicht durch gegenschub abgebremst. Die bedrolichen Schatten der beiden Uboote bedeckte die fliehenden Dunklen Jäger. Mit gewaltigem Getöse krachten die Schiffe auf das Pier. Beton brach und flog durch die Gegend, der Boden des Hafengeländes riss auch und wurde von den Stahlkörpern aufgeschoben. Zeitgleich ging ein Hagel von Raketen auf das Übrige Hafengelände nieder. Von der Masse der stählernden Riesen wurden die flüchtigen Jäger direkt in das Feuer und die Explosionen des Rakenhagels getrieben. Mehr als 800 Meter schoben sich die Kollose in das Hafengelände. Sie hinterließen eine breite Rinne hinter sich die sich wie ein Kanal ins Gelände schnitt. Nach dem die beiden Kollose aus Stahl gestoppt und der Raketenhagel aufgehört hatte kehrte einen Momentlang ruhe ein. 'E'in gleichmäßiges Glugern und Rauschen mischte sich unter das Zischen der Flammen. Die Dunklen Jäger nutzen die Situation um die unzähligen Brände zulöschen oder zufliehen. Jene die Flohen hatten die bessere Endscheidung getroffen. Aus den zwei großen Schiffen schoß ein Wasserstrahl der mit seinem Druck alles fort riß. Dunkle Jäger, lose Trümmer und Container, nichts hielt den Wassermassen stand. Nach dem sich der Wasserschwall aufgelöst hatte ertönte ein bedrohendes ächzen und knattern. Die gewaltigen Luken öffnetten sich und aus dem daraus aufsteigendem Tarnebel zeichneten sich bedrohliche Silutten ab. Ein finsteres Bellen untermalte die '''grausame Scenerie. Kapitel 4: From the Hunter to the Chase! U'm dem Flughafen Gelände tobten harte Kämpfe. Noch immer hatten die Verteidiger unter Tanmas Komando es halten können. Auch hatten sie die gefährlichen Nahkämpfe bisher verhindern können. Doch auch Tanma musste zugeben das er den Wiederstand nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. Der gleichmäßige Beschuß durch die Vahki gekoppelt durch die Luftattacken von Imani und ihm hatten die Dunklen Jäger breits etliche Verluste gekostet, doch sie ließen nicht von den Kampfhandlungen ab. Tanmas Wunde am Arm schmertzte wieder, auch ließ seine Kraft langsam nach. Zeit, wir brauchen Zeit, dachte der Toa. So lange bis andere Toa und Vahki sie abwechseln konnten. Auf einmal stellten die Dunklen Jäger den Angriff ein. Sie zogen sich plötzlich zurück. Ein breiter Jubel brach unter den Verteidigern aus. Nur Tanma blieb still. Er wusste das dies nich ihr Sieg war, irgend etwas anderes musste passiert sein. Der Toa rannte so schnell er konnte zum Tower. Tanma riß die Tür des Towers auf und stolperte die Treppe hinauf. Von den großen Fenstern des Towers konnter er weit über Daxia schauen. '''J'etzt erblickte er im Osten Rauchfäden die sich in den Himmel fädelten, auch konnte er Explosionen klar erkennen. Er blickte auf seine zerknitterte Karte auf der die Besatzungszonen eingezeichnet waren. Dort wo die Rauchsäulen aufstiegen war die Besatzungszone 5, der große Aussenhafen. Auf Tanmas Kanohi legte sich ein breites Lächeln, die Verteidiger bekamen Unterstützung, diese war heute im verlauf des Tages angekommen. Nun kämpften diese in einer der wichtigsten Besatzungszonen, dem Hafengelände. Obwohl Tanma nicht wusste wer diese Verstärkungstruppen waren tanzte er und sprang nun selber laut jubelnd im Tower herum. Dieser Tage wurde ein guter Tag. Nicht nur weitere Mitstreiter waren erschienen sondern auch ein ganzer Conwoy Luftschiffe mit neuen Versorgungsgütern traf ein. Die Verteidiger ließen kurz von ihrerem Freudengehabe ab und halfen der Besatzung der LuftSchiffe bei der Endladung der Güter. 'E'in Anführer der Dunklen Jäger erhielt von Voporakh eine Depesche und öffnete sie. Er fuhr zusammen als er den Inhalt des Schreibens gelesen hatte. Er strich sich über das Gesicht und wandte sich an seinen Untergebenen, "Los, sammelt alle nicht in Kämpfe gebundenen Krieger und lasst sie auf dem Marktplatz aufmaschieren!" "Ja Sir!" antwortete der Dunkle Jäger und schritt rasch davon. In einer anderen Besatzungs Zone warteten die Krieger auf den Befehl zum Abmarsch. Dem Zonen Commandant gefiel es nicht dass er 300 seiner Dunklen Jäger abziehen lassen musste. Nun hatte er nicht mehr genug um seine Besatzungszone aus zudehnen. Aber er wusste auch das es jetzt in allen noch besetzten Gebieten zu einer Neuverteilung der Streitkräfte kommen würde. Der Krieg der so erfolgreich begonnen hatte begann sich langsam zu wenden. Aus den Jägern wurden Gejagde. Epilog: 'D'ie Matoraner und Verletzen waren überglücklich. Frische Narungsmittel und Medikamente waren eingetroffen. Die Ärtzte begannen sofort mit der Versorgung der neuen Verwundeten. Unzählige Gerüchte gingen ein die in den Eingekessellten neue Hoffnung aufkommen ließ. Die Matoraner sangen schon wieder Lieder über die Freiheit. Die verletzten Toa warteten darauf bald wieder in den Kampf ziehen zu können, die Situation war lange nicht mehr so ideal für einen erfolgreichen Gegenschlag. Nur die Ärtzte kamen nich zur Ruhe, sie mussten immer noch die schwerverletzten und jene die in Lebenserhaltungs Systemen lagen versorgen. 'B'esonders eine Toa beanspruchte besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Helryx lag im Sterben, ihre einzige Hoffnung war die das, man sie ausflog. In ein Krankenhaus wo man sich noch intensiver um sie kümmern konnte. In diesem Krankenhaus war die notwendige Versorgung die sie brauchte nicht mehr gewährleistet. Einer der Ärtzte packte seine Tasche mit den Akten über Helryx und wandte sich an Tanma und Imani. "Ihr müsst mich zum Hafen bringen," sprach der Toa, "ich muss mit dem Anführer der Verstärkungstruppen sprechen!" "Geht es um Helrx?" fragte Imani. "Ja!" erwiederte der Artzt. "Ok!" bemerkte Tanma während er das Stück Brot auf aß, '''"heute nacht brechen wir auf!" Hauptrollen: Bild:Dark_Matoro.JPG|Dark M Bild:Titan_Axonn.JPG| Axonn Bild:Brutaka_08.JPG|"Brutaka" Bild:Botar.JPG|Botar Bild:First_command_staff_Azusa_mit_MKP.JPG|Toa Azusa Kakama Bild:First_command_staff_Igni_m_Masterblades.JPG|Toa Ignika Jadek Renui Bild:Lenny_Quindt.JPG|Toa Tanma Bild:Toa_der_Luft_Imani.JPG|Toa Imani Quint Kategorie:Epos